psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Academic self concept
Academic self concept relates to an individuals self concept with regard to such factors as their academic aptitude andacademic achievement. They may have an accurate view of themselves, in accord with scholastic aptitude and intelligence test scores and actual academic performance. However their own view may be at odds with such assessments which may impact for better or worse on their performance. This may have implications for their perception of education and for their educational aspirations and academic engagement A person's ASC develops and evolves as they age. Research by Tiedemann (2000) suggests that ASC begins developing in early childhood, from age 3 to 5, due to parental /family and early educators’ influences.Tiedemann, J. (2000). Parents' gender stereotypes and teachers' beliefs as predictors of children's concept of their mathematical ability in elementary school. Journal of Educational Psychology, 92(1), 144-144-151. Other research contends that ASC does not develop until age 7 or 8 when children begin evaluating their own academic abilities based on the feedback they receive from parents, teachers and their peers.Leflot, G., Onghena, P., & Colpin, H. (2010). Teacher-Child Interactions: Relations with children’s self-concept in second grade. Infant and Child Development, 19(4).''385-405. According to Rubie-Davis (2006), by age 10 or 11 children view their academic abilities by comparing themselves to their peers.Rubie-Davies, C. (2006). Teacher expectations and student self-perceptions: Exploring relationships. ''Psychology in the Schools, 43(5), 537-537-552. Due to the variety of social factors that influence one’s ASC, developing a positive ASC has been related to people’s behaviours and emotions in other domains of their life, influencing one’s happiness, self-esteem, and anxiety levels to name a few. Due to the significant impact ASC has on a person’s life, fostering positive self-concept development in children should be an important goal of any educational system..Marsh. H.W. & Martin, A.J. (2011). Academic self-concept and academic achievement: Relation and causal ordering. British Journal of Educational Psychology, 81. 59-77. These research findings are important because they have practical implications for parents and teachers. Research by Craven et al. (1991) indicates that parents and teachers need to provide children with specific feedback that focuses on their particular skills or expressed abilities in order to increase ASC.Craven, R. G., Marsh, H.W., & Debus, R. L. (1991). Effects of internally focused feedback and attributional feedback on enhancement of academic self-concept. Journal of Educational Psychology, 83(1). 17-27. Other research suggests that learning opportunities should be conducted in a variety of mixed-ability and like-ability groupings that down-play social comparison because too much of either type of grouping can have adverse effects on children’s ASC in the way they view themselves in relation to their peers.Trautwein, U., Ludtke, O., Nagy, G., Marsh, H.W. (2009). Within-School Social Comparisons: How students perceive the standing of their class predicts academic self-concept. Journal of Educational Psychology, 101 (4). 853-866. Preckel, F., & Brull, M. (2010). The benefits of being a big fish in a big pond: Contrast and assimilation effects on academic self-concept. Learning and Individual Differences, 20(5). 522-531. ----- See also *Academic achievement *Academic achievement motivation *Self confidence *Self efficacy *Self perception References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Academic self concept Category:Academic achievement Category:Self concept Category:Social perception